


Things Left Behind

by microwaveslayer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is a very important Gem on Homeworld. She’s also very important to her Pearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Left Behind

“I must come with you.”  
Jasper turns, looking at this tiny Gem that dares challenge her. The Pearl’s face turns a deep orange and looked down.  
“I apologize. I just . . . I worry, Mistress.”  
Tilting her head, Jasper looks at her Pearl again. Today, the Pearl decided on the pink dress, the one she wore when Jasper got into that mourning mood.  
“They shattered Pink Diamond,” Jasper says slowly, trying to explain without going into details. Her mission is classified, after all, and there’s no need to worry her Pearl. “You are only a Pearl. You are my Pearl. If anything were to happen to you on that awful planet . . .”   
The Pearl shifts, gesturing to the gem on her navel. “I could still hold things. Your armor-”  
“No,” Jasper says firmly. “For now, you will stay here. Keep up the place. You’re a very good housekeeper.”  
The Pearl looks up. “Can I ask for a kiss, then?”  
Jasper grins. She pulls the Pearl close but presses her lips to the Pearl’s gently. Every shift of her Pearl’s full lips is calculated, meant to serve the Quartz Soldier.  
Jasper pulls away, pressing her forehead to the Pearl’s. “I’ll come back to you. I won’t leave you here by yourself. And if I don’t.” She grins, tapping her Gem. “If I don’t, you have my permission to shatter me.”  
“I could never,” the Pearl says, burying her face in Jasper’s neck. “You are far too important to be shattered, Mistress.”  
“Anyone who deserts their Pearl deserves to be shattered,” Jasper tells her, rubbing the Pearl’s side.  
The Pearl shifts, leaning toward the touch. “I could-”  
“No. You’ll stay here where you’re safe.”  
The Pearl looks as though she’ll argue again. She gives a shake of her head and smiles up at Jasper. “What shall I wear for your return?”  
“The yellow gown,” Jasper says. “The short one.”  
The Pearl’s face lights up. She’s always preferred being dressed in smooth fabrics that whisper with every delicate movement.  
“I promise I’ll return,” Jasper says.


End file.
